Dans les rues de Barcelone
by Nyan-Mandine
Summary: Une One Shot simple et doux sur Otabek et Yurio. Assez court, se situe la veille du Grand Prix, quand Yurio rencontre Otabek dans les rues de Barcelone. /!\ trèèèèèès léger Yaoi /!\


Assis à l'arrière du scooter d'Otabek, Yurio regardait le ciel, laissant ses pensées se dérouler au fil du vent qui fouettait ses cheveux. Il avait eu un gros coup de bol que le patineur passe par là. Ses fans étaient légèrement -ha, quel euphémisme– étouffantes. Il soupira. La nouvelle aura vite fait le tour des réseaux sociaux, et les rumeurs vont se déchaîner.

Tant pis, il les emmerdait toutes !

Yuri ne savait pas où ils allaient, mais il se sentait libre pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et il aimait ce sentiment. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un bâtiment beaucoup trop décoré et beaucoup trop coloré pour la santé des yeux de Yuri. Non loin, un écriteau indiquait qu'ils étaient au Parc Guëll.

Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers de l'édifice tarabiscoté -quels gens étranges ces espagnols-, Yuri se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Après tout, lui et Otabek, n'avaient rien en commun. Lui était aussi féminin et gracieux que possible, Otabek était dur et froid comme la glace sur laquelle ils patinaient.

Ce n'est qu'une fois accoudé sur le rebord d'une esplanade en compagnie de son homologue que Yuri obtint sa réponse.

\- On a participé ensemble au camp d'entraînement de Yakov il y a cinq ans.  
\- Sérieux ?! Je ne m'en souviens pas !  
\- C'était ma première année en tant que Junior, mais je ne rivalisais pas avec les patineurs Russes de ma catégorie, alors j'ai été mis dans le groupe des novices.

Yuri retint son souffle et observa le visage mélancolique de son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi le kazakh lui parlait de tout cela, il l'ignorait. Mais Yuri était persuadé d'une chose, c'est que c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le visage du patineur afficher une émotion.

\- C'est à ce moment que je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois Yuri. Tu avais le regard d'un soldat.  
\- D'un soldat ? Moi ?

Décidément, il n'y avait pas que les Espagnols qui prenaient de la drogue. Yuri réfléchit cependant. A cette époque...

\- A cette époque, je venais juste de passer de la patinoire de Moscou à celle de Saint Petersbourg. J'étais désespéré. J'avais décidé que j'arrêterais de me plaindre jusqu'à ce que je soie assez bon.

Il y eut un léger silence. Otabek semblait peser ses paroles, vérifier si Yuri est une personne à qui il peut se confier.

\- Après ce camp, j'ai bougé partout dans le monde pour m'entraîner. Les US, le Canada.. Je suis seulement rentré chez moi l'année dernière. Maintenant plus que jamais, je veux gagner le tournoi pour le Kazakhstan.

Yuri serra les poings, et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment. Pourquoi lui raconter ça à lui, son rival ?

\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'on se ressemblait. C'est tout. Veux-tu être ami avec moi ou pas ?

Que répondre à ça ? Personne n'avait jamais proposé son amitié à Yuri. Il resta là quelques instants, les bras ballants, complètement sidéré. Après un moment d'hésitation, il serra pourtant la main de son désormais nouvel ami. Sans savoir pourquoi, une chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Il observa longuement le visage du kazakh, et déglutit. C'est comme s'il venait de signer un pacte.

* * *

\- Woah sérieux ?

Les joues rougies par la chaleur ambiante, Yuri passait un agréable moment. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'il a passé ce « pacte » avec Otabek et pour l'instant, il ne regrettait rien. Ils avaient continué à observer le paysage avant de se trouver un petit restaurant local dans lequel ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à parler.

Et ça, pour parler, ils avaient parlé. Yuri s'était ouvert comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un de confiance à ses côtés. Ils avaient échangé anecdotes, doutes, joies, peine. Cela faisait beaucoup de bien à Yuri.

Pendant qu'Otabek racontait son point de vue sur la soirée post-championnat de l'année dernière (décidément, Katsuki en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à tout le monde ce soir là), Yuri posa son menton sur sa main, observant son vis-à-vis avec un doux sourire. Cela lui faisait du bien d'être accompagné, d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler. Il avait certes Yakov, mais à part le sport, ce dernier n'accordait pas grand intérêt au reste. Et Lilia, n'en parlons même pas.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Yuri détaillait le visage du kazakh. Un sourire presque invisible étirait ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux noirs pétillaient. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais Yuri n'entendait rien de ce qu'elles disaient. Il était trop concentré sur leur couleur, trop concentré sur leur forme, trop concentré sur leur mouvement...

Un claquement de doigts devant son visage le fit revenir sur terre.

\- Eh Yuri ! T'es là ?

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, le Russe rougit brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ! Il n'était quand même pas entrain de...  
Il se leva brutalement en balbutiant.

\- Je- euh.. quoi- mais

Otabek soupira et se leva à son tour. Il contourna la table, réglant leurs deux repas au passage, et rejoint Yuri.

\- Allez viens, il est temps de rentrer.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il prit son casque et en lança un à Yuri qui l'attrapa au vol avant de suivre le kazakh jusqu'à son scooter. Le brun lui indiqua rapidement de se mettre derrière lui, et Yuri obtempéra silencieusement.

Le trajet de retour à l'hôtel fut long. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, et l'ambiance bonne-enfant de la soirée avait été ruinée. Yuri ruminait. Après tout, c'était de sa faute non, si cet horrible silence s'étirait. Plus ils approchaient de l'hôtel, plus il sentait son cœur se fissurer. Il venait de gâcher sa seule et unique amitié. Il déglutit, ravalant un début de sanglot. Ne rien laisser paraître. Pas devant lui.

Le ronronnement du moteur se stoppa quand Otabek se gara devant leur hôtel. Yuri faisait tout son possible pour ne pas observer le brun, posant son partout sauf sur lui alors qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment. Le sang battait à ses oreilles et une boule se formait dans sa gorge alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur dans un silence inconfortable. Les secondes semblaient des heures. alors qu'enfin ils entraient dans l'ascenseur, Yuri serra les poings et se retient de pleurer. S'il laissait échapper une seule larme, il craquerait complètement. Il devait être fort. Le ping retentissant de l'ascenseur annonça leur arrivée à l'étage de Yuri. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se précipiter loin de la cage, et surtout loin de cette ambiance lourde, Otabek lui retint le bras. Dans un même mouvement, il l'attira vers lui et le força à se retourner.

\- Tu croyais quand même pas t'en aller sans dire au revoir si ?

Et sans laisser le temps au russe de répliquer, Otabek embrassa doucement Yuri, le pressant contre lui. Le cœur du blond battait la chamade, et il retint avec peine un gémissement lorsque le brun glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, profitant des sensations que lui procurait ce baiser. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, le jeune russe était pantelant.

\- Bonne nuit, Yuri.  
\- Att-

Trop tard, la porte de l'ascenseur s'était refermée, laissant Yuri porter une main tremblante à ses lèvres, le coeur battant. Il venait de se passer quoi là ?!

* * *

Bon, bah il fallait bien que je me lance hein ? Ça fait LONGTEMPS que je shippe Yuri & Otabek, et cette idée de One Shot m'est venue d'un coup. J'ai malheureusement repris une partie de l'anime, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, car c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom !

Je n'ai pas fait trop d'hors-caractère ?

J'ai bien respecté l'ambiance ?

Dites-moi tout ! J'espère que la lecture vous a plu !


End file.
